Lost in a dream
by the-stolen-treasure
Summary: Fae is cursed. She knows that. Her heart is frozen. But what happened when she has a dream about a dark haired man with eyes like melted chocolate? And what happens when a girl her age suddenly appears and becomes her sister? Will her heart of ice melt? somewhat AU. this is my first Hobbit story so Please Read and Review! kilixOC filixdifferentOC kind of slow start, but gets better
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovlies! Thank you so much for reading this story! This is my first 'The Hobbit' story. I welcome constructive criticism, but no flames please. Please tell me what you think of this story! I do not own anything 'The Hobbit' or 'the Lord of the Rings' related. I do, however, own my OC's Fae, and Jaena. This story will be based on the movies. This will be a bit AU. I'm sorry for any typo's there may be in here. Please enjoy! Please read and review!

Fae's POV:

 _All I know is that I was running. I barley saw the trees and bushes as I ran passed. I was vaguely aware that I was being chased by_ him. _I was running around a tree when I heard a low whistling sound and a solid thunk against the tree, and then a stinging pain running across mt right bicep. I realized that_ he _had thrown a knife at me, and tried to run faster, but I couldn't. I reached down to my thigh for the dagger I didn't know I had. I stop, and look around. I noticed a low hanging branch and jump for it. I climb up into the tree, making sure I was hidden, but could still see. I watched as_ he _ran into view. I positioned my knife and threw it. I watched as it was about to go through his neck, then, the scene changed._

 _I was walking through a meadow with flowers of every color and large trees around the edges. The sky was blue, with not a cloud in sight. The sun was warm as it's light rained down on me. I looked down, and realized I was wearing a long, flowing, white dress that reached the green grass beneath my feet, and hung loosely off my shoulders. I looked up to see the most attractive man I had ever seen. As soon as I looked at him, I felt something deep within me. It was a feeling I never wanted to go away. He had long, dark hair, eyes that looked like melted chocolate, and a built body. I could see a bow and quiver of arrows resting gently on his back. I looked back to face and saw a small smile tug at his lips. We slowly started walking towards each other. We met in the middle, and I looked up into his eyes. He slowly raised his right hand to my left cheek and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. I felt my stomach flutter as I leaned into his hand, closed my eyes and sighed with contentment. I felt his hand slowly tilt my head up. I opened my eyes a crack to see him slowly leaning in to kiss me. I raised myself onto my toes and leaned in. our lips were about to touch, when I awoke with a start._

"Fae! Wake up! We have a guest!" I heard my uncle Bilbo say. "Coming!" I yell. I sighed and rolled onto my back. I placed a hand over my eyes and sat up. I drop my hands and stare out my window. Who was that mysterious man? What is his name? I found myself asking all of these questions, but the one that stood out the most, Was he even alive? Did he even exist? I was thinking about how I had felt when he had touched me. It had felt so real. "Fae!" uncle Bilbo yelled again. "I will be there in a minute! I'm getting dressed." I yell back. I get out of bed and change into a pale blue dress that hugged my upper body and fell to my ankles. The sleeves hugged my arms and ended at my elbows. I tied my white apron around my waist and slipped on my brown flats.

You see, I'm not a hobbit. I'm a human. My parents were killed when Orcs destroyed my village. I was the only survivor when Gandalf found me and brought me to Bilbo. Bilbo took pity and raised me as best as a hobbit could raise a human girl. I brushed my dirty blond hair, and french braided it down my back. Even braided, my hair reached the top of my lower back. I sighed and walked out of my room. I went to the sitting room and saw a young woman, about my age sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying. I rush over to her, sit beside her and rub a soothing hand up and down her back. Bilbo walking in from the kitchen with a plate of food in his hand for the young woman. He set it down in front of her, but she didn't touch it. After a few minutes uncle Bilbo asked her what her name is and what happened to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't for a while. When she did, my heart almost broke. "My name is Jaena Hartwell. I'm 19 years old." She said she was from a different world called Earth and that it wasn't any where near Middle Earth. She said she didn't know how she got here, only that she was in the middle of an intense thunder storm when the lights all went out and she felt a sharp pain from a blow to the back of her head. The next thing she knew, she was waking up here, in a forest not far from here. Bilbo had been out for his morning smoke, when he saw her run around the bend, in tears and covered in dirt. He brought her inside, and here we are.

"Come, I will draw you a bath, and give you some clothes you can wear." I said with a gentle smile. I take her hand and gently tug her behind me. I drew her a bath in my private bathroom, and got my best dress for her. She climbed out of the bath, clean, and fresh and put on my lavender dress that fell to her ankles and hugged her upper body and arms. I placed a white ribbon around her skinny waist and noticed how perfectly the dress fit her. "Would you like me to do your hair for you?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head. I led her to the mirror and sat her down. I grabbed the brush and started on her hair. By the time I was done, her hair was in a crown braid, with a few strands hanging down and framing her face. "There." I said with a smile. She stood up and faced me with a smile on her face. "Thank you, for helping me, and for everything you and your uncle have done for me." She said in a small voice. My smile grows on my face, and I take her hands in mine. "It has been our pleasure! Feel free to stay with us, until you find a way back." She smiled again, and we went to the kitchen.

"I just realized, I haven't told you my name or anything about me! My name is Fae Madrid. I'm 18 years old. You told us your story, so I should share mine. Few people know this. When I was only about a year old, Orcs attacked and destroyed my village. I was the only survivor. The wandering wizard, Gandalf found me and brought me here, to Bilbo, who raised me as best as he could. It's a good thing I'm shorter than most humans, but I'm still taller than Hobbits." I told her. "Fae! Jaena! Would you mind go to the market and picking up some more food?" Bilbo yelled from his study. "Sure, uncle Bilbo!" I yelled. I looked over at Jaena. "are you up for going to the market?" I asked. She smiled. "sure!" she exclaimed. Pretty soon we were on our way to the market. We spent the entire day out, meeting new hobbits, sitting in the fields, eating fruit we had bought, and getting to know each other.

Time skip- one month

Jaena fit in well in the Shire. Sure, she stood out because she was human, but everyone loved her. She quickly became my sister and best friend. Jaena and I were in our shared room when we hear a banging on the front door. We heard uncle Bilbo answer the door, and looked at each other with confused expressions. "Who could that be?" I asked. "I have no idea." Jaena replied. "Oh well. Uncle clearly has everything under control." I said. I look over at her and we start a staring contest by mistake. I felt a laugh building up and, judging by Jaena's face, so did she. We burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor. We only stopped when we heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I said between dying laughs. Uncle Bilbo opened the door, and saw us on the ground laughing. He raised an eye brow. "I'm not sure I want to know. However, I assume you are not dying, so come help me with the guests." He said. Me and Jaena both shoot to our feet. "Guests? What guests? We weren't supposed to have guests tonight, were we?" Jaena asked. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I said to Jaena. 

"Just come downstairs and help me keep them from eating all the food, and answering the door, seeing as I don't know how many more are coming." he said as he turned around and left the room. Jaena and I looked at each other and shrugged. We walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to see two men siting in the dinning room. One was tall, and muscular with tattoos over the bald part of his head, and the other was shorter with a rather impressive white beard that curled out like a mustache. They stood when they saw us. "Dwalin, at your service." The tall one said as he bowed to us. "Balin, at your service." The shorter one bowed to us. I looked at Jaena then back to the men. "Fae, at your service." I said while curtsying back to them. Jaena copied me. "Jaena, at your service." she said with a curtsy. "We have food to prepare, but it was a pleasure to meet you." I said to the men. They nodded in response.

I dragged Jaena back to the kitchen and handed her a knife and a cutting board. "We better start preparing food." I said. "Why?" "Because, those are Dwarves, Jaena, and we don't know how many more are coming." I said as I started pulling what ever I could find out of the pantry, and taking it into the kitchen. Jaena and I danced and sang as we were preparing food, completely oblivious to the knocks on the front door and the people speaking. Only when I turned to take a roast chicken to the table did I notice two dwarves standing in the door way staring at Jaena and I. I didn't give them a second glance as I walked passed to place the chicken on the dinning room table.

I turned back and froze. It was him. The man of my dreams. Literally. He was the one from my dream, with his dark hair and eyes like melted chocolate. Our eyes connected and I felt that feeling down in my stomach again. He walked towards me and stopped a few feet from me. "Kili, at your service." He said as he bowed. I almost forgot how to speak. And breath. I almost forgot how to function in general. His voice suited him. It was deep and amazing. He stood back up and I guessed it was my turn. "Fae, at your service." I said as I curtsied and bowed my head. "Beautiful." I heard him say. I stood back up, smiled, and looked into his eyes. "Excuse me, but I have more food to prepare." I said with a smile as I slipped passed him, back into the kitchen.

I took two steps into the kitchen and saw another dwarf. He was talking to Jaena, who had a light blush across her cheeks. The dwarf turned as I entered the kitchen. "Fili, at your service." He said while bowing. "Fae, at your service." I said as I curtsy. "I will leave you two to prepare food." I look at Jaena and we both start laughing, and teasing each other. It wasn't long until I heard a familiar voice. "Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me I think." I grin and run out of the room with Jaena right behind me. I find Gandalf just outside the dinning room. "Gandalf!" I shout, as I throw myself at him in a hug. "My dear Fae, is that really you?" He asks. I pull away from the hug, look up at him and nod. He smiles and gives me another hug. "The last time I saw you, I was handing you to Bilbo as a baby. My, you have grown into a very beautiful young woman. Tell me, what have you been doing these long years?" He asks. I told him that I enjoy reading, writing, drawing, singing, dancing, hunting, and practicing with my twin daggers. He asks to see some of my drawings, so I introduce Jaena to him before I go get my drawings.

When I get back, the two are laughing. I smile, glad that they like each other. I hand my drawings go Gandalf. The first was a sketch of some of the hobbit holes in the surrounding area. The second was of Jaena running in a field with some of the children. The last was a sketch of him when he had just dropped me off to uncle Bilbo. He saw it, and looked down at me. "You still remember this?" He said with slight surprise in his voice. "Of course Gandalf. How could I forget the man who saved me and gave to a caring parent, and made sure I had a home?" I said with tears forming in my eyes. He just smiled. "These are very good. You have a lot of talent, Fae." He said as he handed them back to me. I take them and put them back in my room. When I got back, Fili, was throwing dishes to Kili, who was catching them and throwing them to the dwarf in the kitchen. I was watching, rather fascinated, when the dwarves started singing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks" Kili sang

"smash the bottles and burn the corks" Fili joined in.

"chip the glasses and crack the plates" the other dwarves joined in and had formed an assembling line for the dishes.

"thats what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"cut the cloth, tread on the fat"

"Leave the bones on the bedroom mat"

"pour the milk on the pantry floor"

"splash the wine on every door" Jaena and I were pulled into dancing by dwarves whose names I never got, but it was fun. We was smiling and laughing as they continued singing.

"dump the crocks in the boiling bowl"

"pound them up with a thumping pole"

"when your finished , if they are whole"

"send them down the hall to roll"

"that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" they finished and started laughing.

Jaena and I were using each other as support, we were laughing so hard. "I haven't had that much fun in who knows how long." I said in between laughs. We stopped laughing abruptly when someone knocked loudly on the front door three times.

"He is here." Gandalf says. I look at Jaena, then back at Gandalf. I caught the look Gandalf gave me and grabbed Jaena's hand. "Come on Jaena, we have a kitchen to clean." I said as I pulled her to the kitchen behind me. I was washing the dishes when Gandalf came into the kitchen. "Fae, is there anymore food prepared, or did the other dwarves eat it all?" he said with a small smile. I look over to the fire, where there is a small pot of stew brewing. I smiled and nodded. I go over to the stew and ladle some into a bowl and follow him to the dinning room. I place it in front of the dwarf sitting at the head of the table, and lay the spoon beside the bowl. He looked up at me and gave a nod of thanks. I gave him a small smile, and start walking back to the kitchen. I stop just passed the door way and turn my head, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I see Kili staring at me and give him a small smile. He smiled back and I felt my stomach flutter and feel a blush dust my face. I turn and walk back to the kitchen.

Jaena see's my blush and starts teasing me. "Which dwarf has you blushing?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "No one." I squeak. "Uh-huh. You just keep telling yourself that girl." She said with a small laugh. It's time to give her a taste of her own medicine. "What about you and Fili? I saw that blush on your face when I walked into the kitchen a while ago." I ask her, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She blushed. We continued teasing each other about Kili and Fili when we heard Gandalf call us from the dinning room.

"Yes, Gandalf?" I ask. He turned and looked at me. "How would you two like to go on an adventure?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for reading my story! As usual, I accept constructive criticism, but no flames please. Please review and tell me what you think of this story! I do not own anything related to 'The Hobbit' or 'The Lord of the Rings.' I do own Fae, and Jaena who are my OC's. This story is based somewhat on the movies and is a bit AU. I'm sorry for any typo's there are in here. Please enjoy! Please read and review!

Previously:

"Yes, Gandalf?" I ask. He turned and looked at me. "How would you two like to go on an adventure?"

Fae's POV:

"An adventure? What kind of adventure?" I ask, my eyes narrowing. "One where you would be traveling with 13 dwarves, a wizard, and possibly a hobbit." He said. I rested all my weight on one leg and put my hand on my hip. "Alright, what's the catch?" I ask. Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a finger. "and don't say there isn't one. There is always a catch." I say with a touch of sass. Gandalf opens his mouth to speak again. "There is no fooling you, young Fae. You are right. There is a catch. We are traveling to the kingdom of Erebor to free it from the clutches of Smaug the dragon. The journey would be quite dangerous, not to mention the dragon itself. This is Thorin, King under the mountain." Gandalf says guesturing to Thorin. He sent me a nod, which I immediately returned. I mean, hello? He is a king! And I had manners. Most of the time. Maybe.

I look over at Jaena, then back to Gandalf. "Excuse us for a minute." I say grabbing Jaena's wrist and tugging her behind me to the kitchen. "Jaena, we don't have to go, you know that right?" I say gently. "No, you should go. I know you want to leave the Shire, and go on an adventure." She said with slight sadness in her voice. "I won't leave you behind! You have been in this world for a month! I don't want to leave you alone here! I don't want to leave my best friend behind. I won't go on this adventure without you." I say my eyes brimming with tears. "Okay, I will go with you." She said. I pull her into a hug. We slowly walked back to the dinning room.

I look at Gandalf and nod. "We will go with you." I say. "Wait. How do we know you won't just slow us down? What do you have to offer us?" He asked me and Jaena, glaring down at us. I glanced over at Gandalf, with wide eyes. They can't know about my curse! Gandalf fortunately understood the look of panic, I sent him and stepped forward. "Thorin, She is a very capable person to have around. She can hunt, and has skill with twin daggers. She is also quite the cook, as I'm sure you will all agree, seeing as you all ate her cooking tonight." Gandalf said. I looked around to the other dwarves, most of whom were nodding vigorously. "She also has talent in singing and dancing. I'm sure she will agree to some entertainment on the journey." Gandalf said as he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and gave him the 'really?' look.

Thorin looked over to Jaena. "What about you? What are you good for?" He asked with a glare that would have made _me_ cringe had it been directed at me. If Jaena was offended or scared, she didn't show it. "My lord, I can cook, hunt, and I'm good with a bow. I am also a rather fast runner, and am light on my feet." She said as she held her head high and held her ground. I smiled, rather proud of her for standing her ground. I glance quickly over to where Kili and Fili were seated and saw Kili looking at Jaena with a shocked expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe she stood her ground against the king. Fili, on the other hand, was looking at her with pure awe written all over his face. I smirked.

Thorin stopped for a moment. He looked at Jaena with an expression I couldn't identify. "Fine, you may come. Balin, give them each a contract. The hobbit too. " Thorin growled as he turned away.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said as he handed each of them a contract. "Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked, slightly concerned. I quietly laugh.

I look up as Thorin walks over to Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee their safety." Thorin stated. "Understood" Gandalf replied. "Nor will I be responsible for their fate." Thorin growled giving us a slight glare. "Agreed" Gandalf whispered. Really Gandalf? Well, I guess that is to be expected.

I turn my attention to Bilbo who is reading parts of the contract aloud. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration... incineration?" Bilbo asked trying to hid his panic and confusion.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." the dwarf with the funky hat, Bofur, said. "Huh." Bilbo said, a little breathless. "You alright laddie?" Balin asked. "Uh, yeah... Feel a bit faint." Bilbo says as he leans forward and places his hands on his knee's and tries to take deep breaths. "Think furnace with wings." Bofur said. I glare at him. "Really, not helping." I said as I walk over to Bilbo and place a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Air, I-I-I need air." He says, trying to regain his breath. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! Your nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continues. Bilbo is silent for a minute then opens his mouth to speak. "Hmmm. Nope." and with that, he faints, and collapses onto the floor. He fell too suddenly for me to catch him. I look accusingly at Bofur. "Now look what you did!" I scold him, before bending down and trying to wake Bilbo up. "Ah, very helpful Bofur." Gandalf comments. I roll my eyes and continue trying to bring uncle Bilbo around.

After a few minutes of trying to bring him around, he finally woke up. I sat him on a chair, grabbed a nearby blanket, and wrapped it around him. Jaena went to the kitchen and got him a mug chamomile tea to help calm his nerves. I crouch down and look uncle Bilbo in the eyes. "Uncle, Jaena and I are both going to sign the contract. We want to help these dwarves reclaim their home." I look at him, and I could see he wanted to say something, so I continued before he could. "Uncle, it's our choice. We are both old enough to make our own decisions. And I feel that this is our destiny. To go on this quest." I say as I stand up. Uncle Bilbo said nothing. I sighed and walked back to the room connecting to the dinning room. I look at Jaena and nod. We both pick up a quill and sign the contract. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said as he walked over to collect our signed contracts. We smiled, nodded, and went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Jaena and I had just finished cleaning the kitchen when we heard The dwarves humming and singing what sounded like a sad and sorrowful song. The first voice that started, I knew was Thorins.

"Far over the misty mountains cold" He sang, his voice surprisingly deep and calming.

"To dungeons deep and caverns old" He was soon joined by Balin.

"We must away ere break of day" The dwarves started standing up and joining in the song, one at a time.

"To find our long-forgotten gold"

The pines were roaring on the height"

"The winds were moaning in the night"

"The fire was red, it flaming spread"

"The trees like torches blazed with light."

I stood in the doorway as the song finished, a blank look on my face. I couldn't help but think, just how much these dwarves had been through, Thorin especially. I quietly turned away from the living room and went outside. I closed the door quietly behind me, and sat on the bench. The sky was getting dark fast, as I looked out over the green fields, and watched some straggling hobbits turn in for the night. I watched as the flowers closed up, I listened as the birds fell silent and the crickets came out, chirping their songs. I was so focused, that I didn't notice the soft closing of the door as someone came and stood beside me.

"You know, you should be getting some sleep. We leave early tomorrow morning." I snap my head up to look at the speaker, and I saw those eyes like melted chocolate. I slide down the bench to make room for him to sit with me. He sat down and we enjoyed the silence between us as we listened to the crickets chirp.

"This might sound weird," he said slowly, as if he was unsure of what to say. I look at him with curious eyes. I nod for him to continue. "But I had a dream about you." He said. My eyes widen a little bit. "What was the dream?" I asked in a small voice. He looked over at me before speaking. "I was standing a meadow with flowers. I looked around and saw you standing a ways away in a white dress that fell to your feet and hung off your shoulders." he said. My eyes widened even more. "I remember your long wavy dirty blonde hairs gently flowing in the breeze. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, which is saying something, as I have seen many beautiful women before." He continued. "I remember the feeling that crashed over me like a tidal wave when I touched your cheek. I remember almost kissing you, when you suddenly disappeared. Then I woke up" He said.

I set my hand on his, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in my stomach at the contact, and causing him to look at me. "I had the same dream." I said. His eyes widened in shock. I really hoped I wasn't about to screw this up with what I was about to say. "And I too, felt something when you touched me. Like butterflies in my stomach. It was a feeling that I never wanted to go away. And ever since that dream, I kept wondering if you were real, and if so, who you were." I said, looking into those chocolate eyes. "And now I know. You are real." I said, as I unconsciously started to lean forward as he did too. "Very real." I whispered, barley an inch from his lips. Our lips were about to touch when we heard the door open, and we snapped apart and I slid down the bench away from him.

"Well, whats this?" I turn my head and see Dwalin standing in the door way with his arms crossed and a smirk tugging on his lips. "Don't let his charms work on you, lassie. Kili, here, is a heart breaker." Dwalin said fighting a laugh out of his voice before heading back inside. I looked down at my hands that were clasped in my lap. "Don't listen to Dwalin. That is just his way of teasing." Kili said as he slid down the bench next to me. "But it doesn't change that fact that it's true, does it?" I say, in almost a whisper. Kili looks at me with surprised eyes. "You said yourself, that you had seen many beautiful women, and you are very handsome so you must have left a trail of broken hearts behind you." I said with tears swarming my vision, but not falling. I sigh and wipe the tears away. "I'm going inside to pack and get some sleep." I said standing up. I look over at Kili. "Good night." I said.

I was almost to the door when I heard Kili stand up. "Wait!" he said, but I pretended that I didn't hear him. I walked into the house and closed the door. I took off running to Jaenna's and my room, ran through the door, slammed it shut, and collapsed on my bed. I Felt Jaenna sit on my bed and start rubbing my back. I sit up and tell her what happened. The tears I held back finally falling down my face and into my lap. I told Jaenna about the dream and how I felt when I was around him. Jaenna wrapped her arms around me and held me while I cried. I don't know how long I cried, but when I pulled away, there was a thin layer of frost on my blanket. Jaenna noticed it too. She stared at my blanket with wide eyes, her mouth open, ready to scream. I clasped my hand quickly over her mouth. I look at her with pleading eyes. "This is the curse I was born with. The curse I must bear. Please don't think less of me for this. I couldn't tell you because only one person knows, and that person is Gandalf. I have always managed to keep it hidden from Uncle Bilbo so please dont tell!" I begged. She nodded.

"Anywho we need to get some sleep for the journey tomorrow." I said. Jaenna nods. "I packed your bag for you. You were out there for a while and I knew you would most likely be too tired to pack your bag so I did it for you." Jaenna said as she walked over to her bed and tucked herself in. "Good night." she said. "Good night." I whispered back, as I crawled into bed and let sleep take me away.

***** Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!*****


End file.
